


So, what's the plan for tonight?

by Cereal_at_2am



Series: The trees look different at night [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arson, Depressed Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Violence, Selectively Mute Deceit | Janus Sanders, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_at_2am/pseuds/Cereal_at_2am
Summary: It's better than the alternative.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: The trees look different at night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109405
Kudos: 40





	So, what's the plan for tonight?

"Hey, have you ever wanted to set a house on fire?" 

Remus held a small metallic lighter, lazily playing with it. 

The ground was covered in mud, the rain from earlier leaving small puddles, Janus swears he sees something glowing in the reflection.  
Remus smiles at him, snow white and sharp canines showing. The wind around them picked up, howling gruesome melodies in the air.  
It was cold, and the snake-like side could only hold himself tighter underneath his capelet, it did nothing to ease his shivers. 

"I could make it warmer, you know." 

His tone was light, casual. This was normal for the duke. A new normal. 

It was like any other day in the mindscape, where Janus tried to hide in his room, was being dragged into remus' side of the imagination, forced to stay here, even if it was merely to keep Janus alive.  
He doesn't know what he saw, what they saw that night, maybe everything.  
The bandages, the dark stains in floor and bedsheets, the shrinking number of razors in the mindscape.

And the new silence he found comfort in. He knows he doesn't make it easy for them.

Janus doesn't want to be here, or anywhere for that matter. But he was found, found out and now no one leaves him alone anymore. 

"Wanna pick a fight with someone? I know some shady shits down the street that could take a hit or two."

Take out frustrations, scream, break bottles, set things on fire, choose to damage, Remus listed one thing after the other, activities to keep Janus in the 'real world', keep him distracted, keep him from dissociating, keep him from being trapped in his own thoughts again. 

Roman and Logan argued over their questionable, and honestly troublesome, ways of coping, but Janus was dragged away before the argument could turn into yet another fight.

God he was tired.

"I'm just gonna decide for you! This is what we do now: We wander down a street and smash the windows of some stores, after that, we will make smores! We'll find something to make that fire! Something to burn burn burn!"

With that, he was pushed to move forward by the other man, making way to a small town that was still being conjured and slowly built, the newly formed and colourful lights bringing life to the damp and cold night.

There was not much else to do, Janus thought, so for tonight he was going to be breaking some windows it seemed.  
Tomorrow he could worry about consequences, it's not like it will actually make an impact, with the realm of imagination not being real and all.  
But nothing ever felt real to Janus anymore, so who was he to tell?

With a weighted, heavy baseball bat Remus put into his hands, he let himself be carried away with each swing.  
And there really was something therapeutic about breaking glass. 

Janus pretended to smash the walls he felt he was trapped in and decided that, at least now, maybe for them, he would live another night.


End file.
